Stronger
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki are bullied that they aren't strong enough to be with Soul, Black*Star and Kid. So that they won't be a nuisance, they left and join Kami-Sama. And since the two girls don't really match each-other's wavelengths, they join Kami-Sama's sons.
1. Call me Kami!

**This is an idea I got while I was playing chess on the computer so it might not be a golden idea. But I still hope you enjoy the fic!**

**Warning: First Soul E****ater Fanfiction! So please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: Why would you think I own Soul Eater?!**

**Chapter 1: Call me Kami!**

* * *

A group of girls cornered Tsubaki and Maka.

"What do you guys want?" Maka asked.

"You guys aren't fit to be in Kid-sama, Black*Star-sama and Soul-sama's group." The 'leader' of the group said.

"What are you talking about? I'm just Soul's meister-" Maka started.

"And I'm Black*Star's weapon." Tsubaki finished.

One of the girls cursed at them. "We know that. Just choose a new partner!"

"Do you know how hard it is to find someone who could match soul wavelengths?!" Maka retorted. "I was lucky enough to meet Soul!"

The girl kicked Maka but she dodged, as a reflex.

Offended, the girl that almost kicked Maka turned into a weapon for the leader. It was a gun that could be used as a knife.

Maka thought, _Tsubaki can probably match wavelengths with me. But not as much as Black*Star. Where's Soul when you need him?!_

"Tsubaki, transform." Maka said when she made her choice.

She nodded and went onto her arms.

"How am I supposed to use you?!" Maka muttered.

The leader, Aka, swung the gun-knife around Maka's head intent on killing her.

"You're a weak meister! I don't know why you would even join their team!" Aka's weapon yelled.

Aka shouted at Tsubaki, "I bet you drugged Black*Star into letting you join!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"No I didn't!"

"Quit stalling!" She shot at them. Maka was wounded with a bullet in her shoulder.

Suddenly Soul, Black*Star and Kid came onto the scene.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, concerned. "You're hurt!"

Maka glared at him then back at the girls. "Is that what you think of us? Girls who use tricks to make boys our partners?"

Aka creepily nodded.

Maka and Tsubaki chose an imprudent decision.

"If that's what you think of us, then so be it." Tsubaki turned human. She grabbed Black*Star and hooked her arms around his neck. "That's right. I drugged

Black*Star into being my partner."

"What do you me-" His words got cut off by her hand.

"Yeah, and I'm a weak meister. Even Soul has been thinking that we shouldn't be partners anymore."

"I never sai-" He stopped talking when the two girls jumped down the large steps.

Kid summoned his skateboard and raced them down. And obviously he won. "What are you guys doing? School's still in session!"

The two girls looked at each-other. "Then we quit school."

Kid processed what they said as they walked away slowly away from the city.

It was time for a new start. Time to become stronger.

"Maka are you okay? You got shot right?" Tsubaki said, still not knowing where they were going. They were basically in the wilderness.

"I'm all good." She grinned at her. "I cut myself to look like it hit me."

After about 5 hours of walking, plus breaks. They have reached a new town.

They walked in and saw a huge school just like Shibusen. They walked up the great long staircase and realised it was different. Instead of black and red, the colours were light blue and white. Students looked at them in suspicion.

"Tsubaki look. It says we need to talk to Kami-Sama if you want to join." Maka said.

"He's there." Tsubaki pointed to a hallway with letters spelling 'Kami-Sama".

They followed the hallway and went into a huge room just like the one Lord Death is in.

Kami-Sama was a light shade of blue and had a white mask.

"Umm Kami-Sama, we would like to join this school."

Kami-Sama turned and looked at them. "Call me Kami!"

"Err, Kami, we would like to join here." Tsubaki smiled.

"Are you partners. Because it looks like you guys aren't the best together."

"No, we're just friends." Maka gasped realising she forgot to introduce herself. "I'm Maka Albarn. She's Tsubaki Nakatsukara."

"Welcome my friends!" Then he looked at Maka and Tsubaki more carefully. "Your souls perfectly match my children's!"

"Eh?" The two said in unison.

"You guys have no partner yet right?" Kami confirmed.

Images of Soul and Black*Star flashed through their heads. Yet the two nodded yes.

"Great. Will! Hikaru!" Two handsome-looking boys their age came in. Kami stood in front of them.

"This one is Will!"

Will has blonde hair that stayed down with crystal, clear azure eyes. He gave this arrogant feeling. It was really nostalgic.

"And this one is Hikaru!"

Hikaru has brown hair in a prince cut and the same coloured eyes as Will but a bit darker. He gave a happy cheery vibe.

Then Kami pushed Will in front of Maka and Hikaru beside Tsubaki.

"You guys match perfectly! Anyways, I have to go take a beauty nap! BYE BYE!" He said in a bouncy tone before he jumped into his mirror.

"Want to have a practice match?" Hikaru said to Will.

"Fine by me!" He looked at Maka. "You dare lose."

She nodded then he transformed into a scythe. "Ahh it's nice having a scythe weapon."

Hikaru held Tsubaki as a katana. He didn't have any problems with it.

Maka charged up to him and swung the sharp end around his shoulders. Hikaru dodged and in response turned Tsubaki into a shuriken and threw it to her.

Maka stepped onto shuriken and back-flipped a few times before attacking again.

And the battle went on back and forth.

"Can we stop now?" Hikaru complained. "You're too strong for me! I need to know more about Tsubaki first!"

"Fine." Maka panted.

Will turned human again and patted her shoulders. More like clenched them.

"What's that for?!"

"I told you I wanted to win!"

"Screw you! I made he give up! That's good enough!" Maka protested. She gotta say, she did pretty good.

Will turned his arm into a scythe.

Because Soul always charges like that to her, she moves to the side and trips him. He lands face-flat.

"Your friend has some guts to do that to Will." Hikaru smiled to Tsubaki. She blushed at the look he was giving.

_Snap out of it Tsubaki! Black*Star is the only one for you! _Tsubaki said.

"You arrogant weapon. Let's train!" Maka said with a death glare.

"Hmph! I'm not scared of you!"

"Maka~~~" She said in a quiet voice.

"Will look out!" Tsubaki said but it was too late.

"CHOP!" She grabbed a book and formed a dent on his head. But it was the same book she hit her friends with. Her friends.

_We'll just be nuisances to them. They're aiming for top right?_ Maka thought emotionally.

Will touched the dent and remembered a question he wanted to ask before, "Do you guys have old partners?"

The girl's eyes widened then nodded yes.

"Girl, or boy."

"Boys."

"Attractive or not?"

"Attractive from fangirl's point of view."

"Did you like them?"

The two girls blushed at the question. "NO!"  
"Oh, so you did."

Will grabbed Maka's chin, "I'll make you fall in love with me more."

Then weirdly, the mirror starting showing ripples.

Maka let go of his grip once she saw a familiar figure. "Hide us!" They quickly hid behind the mirror. That's the best spot..

Kid jumped out of the window and looked at the two boys.

"Hey Will and Hikaru! I want to drink some tea today!" Kid smiled.

"Sure buddy." Will went to the kitchen.

"I found myself a partner!" Hikaru happily shouted.

"Oh, really? Who?"

Tsubaki was about to run into the conversation and close his mouth. It'd be bad if Black*Star knew she had a new partner. Maka pulled her back and listened to the conversation. If the time was appropriate, she would knock Kid unconscious and scold them. How to knock him?

Plan A) Maka Chop

If fails: Plan B) Maka Chop X2

"She has black hair in a ponytail and it looks like she's wearing a corset shirt! Then short-shorts and leggings."

"And let me guess, her name is Tsubaki?"

"Yeah!"

"Where are they?"

"Behind the mirror!"

Time to use Plan A and if that didn't work, Plan B. Maka held her book up high and charged it down. But her wrist was caught in Kid's hand. She was then pinned down.

"Do you know how worried I was?!"

"You were?" Maka said, oblivious to his feelings.

Kid slapped his forehead with his right-hand. "Anyways, Soul is really worried about how you called yourself weak." He turned to Tsubaki, "And Black*Star is really confused because he was so sure you didn't drug him. Come on we're going back."

He grabbed Maka and Tsubaki's hand but stopped abruptly before the mirror.

"What do you think you're doing with my partner?!" Will and Hikaru said in unison.

* * *

**Not that good right?! :(**

**But it's the longest chapter out of all my stories! About 1,400. To other people it would be short but for me it's pretty long! I'm thinking of making a love triangle for Tsubaki.**

**-Black*Star**

**-Tsubaki**

**-Hikaru**

**And then for Maka it would be a love square I guess?  
-Kid**

**-Maka**

**-Soul**

**-Will**

**Well I guess I should find the Will to write the next chapters! Just kidding, my puns are horrible!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	2. His Dream

**Okay I'm back with a chapter a little over a thousand. I'm sorry! But here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, wrong person.**

**Chapter 2: His Dream**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing with my partner?" Will and Hikaru said in unison.

"What are you talking about? They have their own partners at Shibusen." Kid explained.

The two hooked arms around their new partners. "She's mine."

With anger, Kid pulled the two girls into the mirror and left only saying, "They're not supposed to be here."

The ripples of the mirror were shown and Soul and Black*Star waited right in front of it. Maka and Tsubaki fell onto their old partners. They stood up and avoided eye contact.

"Welcome back, partner." Soul said, bringing up his hand so Maka could take it.

She didn't look at him.

"Look," Soul started, "You're not weak, don't worry about it."

The mirror brightened up and three boys appeared. Hikaru, Will and Kid.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star said.

"Yes?" Tsubaki answered his call.

"You can't possibly drug a god!" He yelled.

"Don't talk to her!" Hikaru grabbed Tsubaki and pulled her to his chest, "She's mine!"

Will glared at Soul, "I'm Will."

"Soul."

Static sparks flew between them.

Maka lightly chopped them with a book, "Calm down you two."

Kid coughed in his hands, "They're the sons of Kami-Sama, er, Kami I mean."

"Will! I'm just going to get something at my house and we can go back," Maka left, dragging Tsubaki with her.

"See," Will smirked, "She's living with me now."

Soul gritted his teeth, holding back his anger. And when he couldn't take it anymore, he punched Will's face. Oh, wait, typo. I mean Kid's face.

Kid jumped in front and got hit instead of Will.

"He's Maka's partner." Kid wiped his blood near his lips.

Will patted Kid's shoulders and shoved him away, "Then let's battle as weapons."

"But I need a meister." Soul complained.

Will smirked, "So that means, you're giving up?"

"I'm not giving up!" Soul hissed.

_Boom_

A smoke bomb went our and no one could see anything. Once it cleared, the two brothers were out of sight.

"Those-" Soul's voice trailed off as he saw Maka and Tsubaki return.

"Will! Hikaru! We're ready!" They called out.

Two spinning weapons flashed beside Maka. A red scythe and a blue one.

_Maka., choose me._ Soul wished.

Before her hand could even touch one, two gun shots flew on her sides.

"I'm still here." Kid said. "One year."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"I'll give you one year. If you could beat me on Christmas, then you could stay with Kami. But if you lose to us then you two are coming back here."

"Fine by me." Hikaru said, grabbing Tsubaki's arm and walking towards the mirror. She looked at Black*Star and Hikaru. All she could see were angry faces.

Right before they left Kid muttered, "Is it alright for you guys to see a different meister and weapon later?"

The two girls' head nodded when it entered the mirror.

Soul and Black*Star walked towards the door, "Time to find new partners."

* * *

"Let's practice?" Maka asked.

Will nodded. "But before that, we're late for your first day."

Maka and Tsubaki looked at him, confused. "We enrolled?"

"Well of course!" Hikaru smiled like an idiot, totally forgetting what just happened.

"Since it's after lunch, I think we have combat." Will muttered then shivers ran down his spine. "We have to hurry or we have to verse each-other. And this girl will lose again so I don't want that."

Maka punched her palm then grabbed his collar. "What'd you say?!"

In the end they had to verse one another.

"This time I'm going to win!" Hikaru declared. He soon changed into enchanted katana mode.

"Not so fast." Maka chuckled as a bright light appeared. "Eh?"

Will screamed, "Grab the light! Grab it now!"

She did was she was told and grabbed it.

"Say dual-wielding." Will said.

"Dual-wielding."

Maka held two blue swords. "Wow."

She charged up and was able to use them fast. With pressure rising on the field, Hikaru said, "Soul Resonance!"

Their resonance rate went higher and higher. Shadows danced around him.

"Soul resonance!" Maka and Will said too. The two swords disappeared and the scythe reappeared.

"Abandon all your hopes of winning." Maka smirked, "Shinigami Hunter."

Their melee weapons collided and caused a huge explosion. There were four knocked out students.

* * *

Soul took out his "Weapon" pin and put it on his shirt. Black*Star did the same. They stood in front of the class and asked, "Anyone want to be my partner?"

Two hands popped up immediately.

"We would like to!"

"Names please?" The two boys asked.

"Tsugumi Harudori."

"Anya Hepburn."

* * *

"Ah, my heard hurts." Will muttered. He sleepily looked around. A white bed, curtains, an open window with people playing soccer. And a sleeping Maka. He blushed at the sight but decided to stop looking. How many Maka Chops would he get if she finds out?

Will opened the other bed and found Tsubaki and Hikaru sleeping, but cuddling too.

"So cute that it makes me want to punch them." Will muttered then went outside the infirmary. "After school hours? Usually they'd wake us up."

He heard the curtain open and saw Maka.

"I love you." She said shyly.

Will looked at her and smiled, "I love you too."

_I'm in paradise!_ Will thought.

"Too bad you're dreaming!" Tsubaki and Hikaru said at the same time.

Will looked at them and then back to the spot Maka was supposed to be standing. She was gone. He blinked for a second and she looked different.

She wore a white summer dress with a baby blue ribbon. Her hair was down but the top of her head was covered with a summer hat.

"Hi Will."

"Hello?" The scene changed into a meadow of sunflowers.

"Ne," She said, "Be careful of Tsugumi and Anya. It'll lead to destruction."

"Who are they and who are you? You're not the Maka I know."

"Because I'm Maka ten years later."

He was smacked in the face by Hikaru who was taller, "Don't sacrifice yourself. Never sink into -"

* * *

He was awoken by the present Maka.

"T" Will muttered.

"T?" Maka asked.

"He said something that started with a T."

"What are you talking about."

"All well." He chuckled and grabbed Maka. "We're practicing! Wake those two up!"

"They're already awake." Maka laughed.

_˪I shouldn't have ignored that warning._ך

* * *

**Hahaha! I say this is quite a good chapter. So what'd you think?**

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**

**~BAI**


	3. Shinigami Pony-Tails

**In response of FW Wandering, yes Tsugumi is obsessed with Maka. And she still is. In a different way...**

**And this will be the last chapter before the fight! I skipped so many events :I But there will still be them meeting each-other here. WHAT? SPOILER! I mean they're not.**

**Chapter 3: History**

* * *

Somehow, Anya and Tsugumi were perfect matches with Soul and Black*Star.

**[A/N: I said somehow!]**

"You're agility is poor!" Kid scolded as he hit Black*Star and Anya at the same time.

Black*Star charged up with his halberd, the same with Anya and her scythe.

"Kid is training them everyday without holding back!" Patty cheered.

"I'm surprised he even got permission for them to skip class and train." Liz sighed.

"He did say it was fine if he got Maka and Tsubaki back. After all, they are important in EAT." Kid explained to his weapons once again.

Kid left the guns in his pocket as he rushed to them, using hand to hand combat.

"Anya, Soul Resonance." Soul said.

"We haven't finished it yet!" Anya protested.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Black*Star and Tsugumi yelled. Black*Star was almost an expert using the halberd.

"Spring of light," Black*Star chanted, "Add my assassination."

"Light*Star!" A light no one could've handled except the 'Kami' and his weapon appeared.

Black*Star wasted no time, he jumped just the right distance away from Kid and attacked with the axe end of the halberd.

The light dimmed down and Anya stared at the two boys.

Black*Star was getting beat up by Kid.

"May I ask what are you doing?" Anya questioned.

"Look!" Kid pointed to his bangs. "This piece of filthy asymmetry hit my bangs. Now I'm just as filthy as him!"

Anya laughed.

* * *

"Maka, wake up. We have school." Will said.

"I know." Maka yawned. She looked out the window. Snow, snow was falling. "The date?"

"December 20th." Will responded.

"It's soon."

"You love birds are awake yet?!" Hikaru slammed the door open.

"Hikaru you idiot!" Will smacked his head.

Maka laughed at the brothers.

"We have History first, so hurry." Will smiled and left.

Maka yawned once more then got dressed. Once she stepped out she was greeted by her friend.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Hey Maka! You missed breakfast!" Tsubaki scolded.

"I'm good, and the only reason I missed it was because of Will! He wouldn't stop yapping about how I should put my hair down last night!"

Suddenly something tugged on Maka's twin tails.

"WILL!" She yelled in rage as her hair fell to her mid-back.

"How can you keep your hair in twin tails if it's that long! This is what you call a waste!"

"And those were my last pair of Shinigami pony-tails! I can't get those anymore! Pass it!"

Maka's words pierced him like arrows. She's still attached to them after the several months she stayed with him.

"I'll give it to you after we battle Kid and his companions."

"Fine," Maka pouted.

* * *

They soon entered History and sat down in their respective spots.

"Today, Kami-Sama, er, Kami, requested we listen about the history of Shinigamis! So we asked Shibusen to bring their Shinigami for the whole day!" Their teacher announced.

Maka's eyes widened as she looked at her friends. _Shinigami? Kid? Kid is coming?_

A spark of irritation grew in Will as he saw the worry in his partner.

"He said he was bringing two friends and his weapons too! How fortunate are we?" Their teacher sang.

_Unfortunate,_ Maka and Tsubaki thought at the same time.

The door slowly opened and revealed Kid, Black*Star and Soul on his sides with Liz and Patty behind them.

"Why do we have to come with you?" Soul spat.

"It's fun if we take a day off." Kid smiled.

"Hey you *beeps*! Nice to meet you!" Patty smiled noticing two of her friends.

"MAKA! TSUBAKI!" She rushed to hug them.

The three boys' looked at them but paid no attention. That is, outwardly. Inwardly, they were panicking like crazy.

_I never knew I was teaching the class with Maka!, _Soul worried. _Then again, he's beside her._

_Tsubaki is still with him? I guess I have to show her the light of the gods!, _Black*Star thought.

_Why the heck did I come here 5 days before the battle!?, _Kid panicked.

"So may you introduce yourselves?" The teacher, [I need a name... Never mind, I'll just call him teacher.] said.

"Death The Kid, Lord Death's son. I am a Shinigami." Kid introduced.

"I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans, a scythe. You see, I have no fancy introduction like him." Soul pointed to Kid.

"I'M KAMI SAMA!" Black*Star yelled.

"Who called?" Kami-Sama, er, Kami, said, entering the class.

"I'm KAMI!" Black*Star announced. He was kicked out of the school, only to be let in if he didn't say that he was Kami.

And so he agreed, he was only to be god, not Kami.

"And these are my partners Patty, and Liz."

And just like that, Kid and the rest were bombarded with questions.

"Please, one at a time." Liz pleaded.

After a few minutes of lecture from teacher-san, they finally calmed down, only raising their hands.

"You over there with pink hair." Kid pointed to her.

"Does Kid-Sama have a girl-friend?!" All the girls squealed, anticipating for an answer of no.

A tint of pink crept onto Kid's face, "I don't have one. I have a crush on someone though."

The girls sighed in relief and of anger.

"Kid can I choose the person next?" Liz asked.

Kid nodded as Liz scanned the room. Unknowing he was Maka's new partner she chose, "Blonde guy sitting beside Maka!"

"I'm not blonde guy, I'm Will. And my question is why are you here?!"

"Because we need some credits to graduate! Of course!" Soul replied. Of course it was a lie.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need credits to graduate from Shibusen." Maka said straight-forward. "You need Kishin Eggs. Am I right little son of Lord Death?"

"I'm taller than you Maka, daughter of Spirit, and yes you do. Credits are something that the top-classed students get. Right?"

Maka nodded, remembering her missions for credits.

The class sent whispers around like the following:  
"Did Maka use to go to Shibusen?"

"Is Maka the one Kid likes?"

"Did she used to be a top-classed?"

"Maybe I should ask her out soon."

"You'll only get heart-broken."

"I know."

"Anyways!" Patty shouted, breaking the chain of whispers. "I choose next one! Brown-haired dude!"

"And I'm Hikaru, may I ask if those other people who are totally irrelevant to this class where may there be their partners."

This question sparked Tsubaki's and Maka's attention.

"Oh, them? They're on a break today. We've been training them practically everyday thanks to this Shinigami." Soul pointed to Kid.

"And instead of using ninja weapons, I'm using a halberd." Black*Star explained.

It wasn't a devestation for the two girls. They were warned of it before. It was just a shock. Yeah, a shock. That's all.

And just with explanations on how Lord Death's past was with Kishins, class was over.

"Before you leave is there anything you want to say, Kid-san?" Teacher-san asked,

"Maka defeated one of the Kishins."

_She put her hair down,_ Kid thought as he saw Will's wrist. _The Shinigami ponytails. He has it!_

And so they left the class as soon as Maka's classmates questioned on how she did it.

_December 25th:_

Everyone was celebrating Christmas. As for our protagonists, they were battling.

* * *

**WOW, I'm proud of myself. 1,100+. Pretty long for myself! I said mostly everything I wanted to say in the top A/N. So now I'm running out on what to say.**

**Oh yeah, Maka was the one who defeated Asura right? And Asura is a Kishin so basically she defeated one right? Tell me if I'm wrong within ninety days before this doc gets deleted. [If it takes 90 days for it to be deleted. I forgot XD] Then I can change it!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	4. Time Scythe

**Welcome! I wanted to wait until the weekend but I'm staying home today so might as well update right? Hahaha, I love the end of this chapter! You guys are all going to be like: who's going to win? Who's going to lose? Who will die? Or something like that. But this isn't the end. This ain't the end of the story. Well anyways, enjoy the fourth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: NONONONONONONONONONONO! And no. Did I mention no? Well because I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 4: Time Scythe**

* * *

It hurt. The pain of battling their friends. But they had to. There was no choice. They started it, they had to end it.

"Maka," Soul started, "You can quit now if you want to."

"I refuse." Maka grinned.

"You'll regret it, Maka-senpai." Tsugumi smirked and pulled up her sleeve, showing a birthmark of a wing. Maka stared at it, realizing it was-

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, BUT, YOU'RE GOD IS HERE TSUBAKI!" Black*Star yelled.

"Mhm, God, because you're definitely god." Hikaru muttered.

Will said nothing, he transformed into a weapon and Maka swung him around, cutting air.

"I'll win this match." Kid declared, "And I'll get you back."

Maka fended Kid off, while Hikaru attacked awesome Black*Star and Anya.

Kid blasted shots as Maka kept dodging. Maka stepped on stones as Kid yelled, "Death Cannon!"

This attack hit her, but she wasn't done. "This isn't your soul resonance. Don't tell me you have a newer attack."

Patty chuckled from inside the gun, "Maka! Smart aren't you!"

"That's right," Liz said, "This isn't our soul resonance. Why don't you show us yours first?"

"I'd rather not." Maka said, jumping on top of Kid then slicing her scythe down. Kid blocked with his guns in response.

"Maka, be careful I sense something from behind." Will warned.

"I know." Maka said, turning around with great wind so it knocked her quiet opponent in the shadows. It was a scythe-user, Anya.

"Nice to meet you, Maka senpai. Or should I say-"

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, cutting of the explaining Anya. "I'll beat you with my soul resonance and make you partner once again!"

"Soul resonance!" The duo screamed. Their resonance rate went higher and higher. "Time Scythe."

Time Scythe looked oddly similar to Maka's witch hunter but it was shrouded with blinding light.

"Anything that touches this, reverts to themselves to years before or can turn ten years older." Anya explained.

"You never explained this to." Kid said.

"Because I never perfected it until now." Anya responded.

Kid face-palmed and shot Maka who back-flipped closer to him to dodge.

"LIGHT*STAR!"

Kid looked at the other match, both were heavily panting and took somewhat the same amount of damage. Soon Black*Star's attack went into effect and everyone, even Kid, Anya and Maka were blinded.

"AHAHAHA! I'M KAMI! I KNEW NOBODIES LIKE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Black*Star laughed and they soon heard him crying in pain.

"I guess you forgot the rules of assassination." Tsubaki sighed, "You could've defeated us. But you had one little mistake."

* * *

Black*Star and Tsugumi.

Status: Knocked out.

* * *

Hikaru hurried to his brother's partner side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Maka smiled back.

"That idiot." Kid said under his breath.

"Now it's fair." Soul said in his scythe form.

"Maka, I'm really worn out from battling from Black*Star. I might not help lots." Hikaru whispered in Maka's ear.

"It ok-"She stopped talking when she saw Black*Star crawling on the ground. Black*Star put his two arms out.

"If I'm going down, then you're coming with me." Black*Star pushed his wavelength out and Hikaru was electrified.

But before that, knowing Maka is a super smart person, she grabbed Tsubaki out of his hand.

* * *

Hikaru

Status: Knocked out.

* * *

Maka kept Tsubaki as a dagger on her belt of the skirt she wore. "You'll be used if Will gets knocked out of my hand."

"Okay."

Maka charged up, near Anya and smirked. "You've found a nice partner Soul." She cut near her stomach but missed by about an inch. She cut like one layer of the shirt she wore. Kid assisted Anya by shooting her target but Maka just keeps on dodging.

Anya finally took the guts to swing her scythe but it fell out of her hand, Soul, still in soul resonance form pricked Liz in her weapon form. She was a baby with short hair. Patty reverted back to human form and carried her older sister who turned into a baby.

"ONEE-CHAN!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" Anya apologized.

"I formed a group with idiots." Kid sighed as he threw Soul back. "Be careful, hit only your opponents!"

"Thanks! And I'll try!" Anya smiled, holding Soul and attacked again.

Kid hid Liz with nail polish so she'll focus on that and not go onto the battlefield. He grabbed Patty in weapon formed but immediately sulked on the ground. "Asymmetrical! That's the filthy garbage I am!"

_Great,_ Maka thought, _Kid is throwing his fit about being asymmetrical. I can take my chance to cut Anya down then attack him and I'll win._

Maka threw Will at them and they backed up against a wall.

"Your weapon is here, now what? What will you attack us with?" Anya provoked.

"This." Maka gave a death-glare and swung the Tsubaki dagger and hit the spot near Anya's face. "Just a mild-shock, Tsubaki-chan."

As she was told, she gave a mild shock of electricity. And the two partners were soon knocked out.

* * *

Anya and Soul

Status: Barely conscious, can barely move, numb from electricity.

* * *

"It's just the 5 of us, Kid. 5 is an asymmetrical number right?" Maka asked.

Kid stopped throwing his OCD fit and his face turned tense. "I don't care about symmetry right now."

_Now that's a line I will never, ever hear again._ Maka thought.

"If it's to bring you back, then I'll do anything." Kid declared.

"Stop flirting with my meister!" Will said.

Then a loud rock crash was heard, coming from the direction Kid hid Liz. "You're back?" He asked to the older weapon.

"Yeah," She responded. Turning into the same weapon as her sister.

"Maka, it's only us. So I guess I'll show you my soul resonance." Kid stated.

"Go ahead. I'll take the pleasure of seeing this _new_ soul resonance."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid yelled as his two weapons became bigger guns than cannons. "DEATH BAZOOKA!"

It was a direct attack, and the fog was heavy. As it was clearing he heard a chuckle.

"Maka? Are you going crazy, or are you not Maka?"

"Soul resonance." He heard. The smoke soon cleared up and he saw her with a dark scythe.

"Abandon all your hopes of winning." Maka smirked, "Shinigami hunter."

Kid's eyes widened as she charged up and jumped to swing it. One inch, one inch I say. One inch was Kid's face and the weapon's distance away from each other's.

But a certain other scythe came and pricked Maka on her cheek. Will turned into human form and was as shocked as Kid, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz.

_How did this happen?!_ The 4 thought.

And the first snowfall happened.

* * *

**HAHAHA! Funny right? Thanks for all of you who answered my questions! You're all awesome! But twenty-three reviews on only my third chapter? That' better than any other of my stories! Well besides this one that has like 35 reviews. But that's like 16 chapters. **

**Well I wonder what happened to Maka…**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	5. Death Garden

**I know I didn't update last week, I know, I know. I apologize for that.. I was kind of depressed that I only got two reviews for chapter 4. Well if you count for only 4 then it'll be one. But then I noticed that I shouldn't take this for granted so I updated! YAY!  
Disclaimer: The heck should I own Soul Eater?!**

**Chapter 5: Death Garden**

* * *

"Hey, why am I locked in this room?" A sound yelled from the other side of the door Will and Kid were leaning against.

"I can't believe Maka didn't dodge that last attack," Kid sighed.

"You're saying it like it's my meister's fault!" Will yelled at his sigh.

"Guys, stop fighting," Tsubaki said as she looked at the group, "Where's Anya and Tsugumi?"

"Whenever it was break, those two would always leave, let them be." Black*Star answered.

"Ne, ne! It's already 2 'o clock! I'll be late for my meeting with Kid and Will!" The sound yelled again.

When the two heard their names, they immediately opened the door and looked at the girl. It was exactly like the Maka they knew, but smaller.

"You have a meeting with us?!" The two [blushing] boys said in unison.

"Well, yeah, with Tsubaki and Hikaru. Also Tsugumi and Anya!" Maka smiled.

"I don't recall ever meeting with Maka before." Will muttered.

"Nii-chan, how do you know my name?" The innocent, little girl who didn't know how to fight, asked.

"Oh, I just know." Will answered back.

"I'll ask my dad about this." Kid stated, "If we turn her back somehow, we'll continue this farce. That is _if_ you want to continue."

"Of course I do!" Will argued back.

"Come on," Kid left Will and Maka, unintentionally, as he took the group of loitering kid in the hallway to Shinigami-sama's room.

"So," Will started, "Who's Kid and Will?"

"Will and Kid?" Maka took a breath before answering, "Idiots who I'd like to kill one day if killing will ever become legal who coincidently are sons of Kami and Shinigami-sama and perhaps be one of the best fighters in their grade at their respective school! It would be horrible if they were to collide! But that's my job to prevent that from happening!"

Will laughed, _I'm an idiot? That's funny..._

"But in real life they're actually really nice people that girls, even older, admire from afar. You could consider me lucky that I met and are friends with them!"

Will asked her a question he knew the older one would never, ever answer, "Between them, who would you, like, want to date, or even m-marry."

"D-date?!" Maka asked as she rubbed her tiny chin. "Probably Kid."

And like that, his heart broke.

"BUT! If I'm older and haven't known Ki-chi then I would definitely marry you!" Maka gave him a happy smile.

Will's eyes widened as he blushed, "Thanks for the hope boost. And who's Ki-chi?"

"Ki-chi is Ki-chi! And Wi-chi Wi-chi!"

_I'm guessing Ki-chi is Kid and I'm 'Wi-chi'. That's sounds so lame though. _Will thought as he suddenly realized something, _She said she would date Kid, but, marry me!_

"So, can I go to the garden?" Maka asked.

"Garden?"

"Death Garden! That's where we always meet up!"

"Okay? Lead the way?"

Maka nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Ki-chi?" Kid blushed, behind the open window of the room Maka and Will just exited.

"I won't say anything." Tsubaki whispered.

* * *

"We just need Maka-senpai's prayers and we'll be set." Tsugumi said.

"Yeah," Anya smirked.

* * *

Kid beat the two partners to Death Garden with his skateboard. "This is where we used to play? I can hardly remember."

"This looks like a nice garden. I wonder why none comes here." Tsubaki muttered.

"You can only be here if you are somehow connected to nobles. And you're in the same group as me, and that's enough, so you can come in." Kid explained.

"But if all of you came here when you were little, how was Anya and Tsugumi able to come in?" Tsubaki asked.

The question sparked Kid's curiosity. "They aren't connected to nobles aren't they? Then how?"

"Nii-chan! Ki-chi and Wi-chi should be here any time soon! If we're lucky, Hi-ka could be here early too!" Maka cheered.

"Yeah," Will said, thinking that Hi-ka could be Hikaru.

When they reached the middle of the garden, the four met.

"Ki-chi!" Maka said, pointing and at the three stripes on Kid's hair. Then she turned to Will. "If he's Ki-chi, then are you Wi-chi?!"

Will blushed a bit a nodded with shame that he didn't know where it came from.

"YAHOOO!*" A loud voice yelled from on top and everyone knew it was Black*Star.

"Wait up!" Another voice said behind him. Will recognized it pretty quickly. Hikaru.

Now it was the six of them in an awkward triangle, two in each corner.

"I see all of us are assembled." A masculine voice echoed.

"Great, then we could start." Anya and Tsugumi announced.

"What about Patty and Liz?" Tsubaki asked.

"Those two?" Kid asked. "Here." He showed Tsubaki the two in gun form.

"Oh," Was Tsubaki's only response which lead to another question, "Where's Soul?"

"I don't know." Anya said, in a sarcastic voice. "Maybe here?"

Soul walked out of the shadows with his scythe form in hands.

"Eh?" Will gave Soul a confused look. "What's that?! You can only use yourself when in your soul."

"Haha," Soul laughed, "How about help from a witch?"

"Soul Release."

Maka ran up to the two who said it. "I thought you said you two quit being witches!"

"Only to train as meisters and weapons for a while." Anya explained, "We needed to gain Shibusen's trust. Understand?"

"Now," Tsugumi said, "Hikaru. We need you to join us."

Hikaru gave them a serious look. "No way in hell."

"HAHA, nee-san, did you hear him?" Tsugumi laughed.

"Yeah! No way in hell." Anya imitated.

"You can take up our offer any time you feel despair. We do need a meister like you." Tsugumi winked as she, Anya and Soul walked into the shadows of 'Death Garden'.

"Remember," Anya left with last words, "We're always in the shadows."

_Cheesy line, _Will thought, _But could be true._

"Ne, ne, Ki-chi, Wi-chi."

The two turned to her.

"Why are An-chan and Tsu-chan saying bad stuff to us? How come all of you are bigger now?" Maka asked.

"Maka, you can't expect us to know." Kid raised his voice which eventually turned into a yell. "All of our minds are too screwed about different things to even worry about you!"

Maka's eyes teared up as she left, crying, "You're not Ki-chi! 'Nor are you Wi-chi! I hate all of you!"

_What did we do?_

* * *

**HAPPY FIFTH CHAPTER!**

**Shouldn't I have said that at the beginning? Well, that sucks.. Anyways, for those who noticed that this story changed to the rating: T, it's because of that one thing Hikaru said. I couldn't say anything else because it would've been less dramatic. Oh yeah, I need ship names for Hikaru and Tsubaki and Hikaru and Maka. Because, well, what if they do get together? What will you cheer for? So yeah, I kind of have ideas, but you can review your own.**

**Hikaru and Tsubaki: Hibaki, Tsukaru, Hitsu or Tsuhi**

**Maka and Will: Mill, Waka, Wima or Mawi**

**So yeah, choose one 'kay?**

**And thanks to those who answered my question from before.  
THANKS!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	6. Dwelling In Despair

**And I'm back with chapter 6 of 'Stronger'! Why am I starting a chapter like that? I really don't know... So what now again? Oh yeah, the disclaimer, should I do it? Neh, not this one. I promise I'll do it next one? I guess...**

**Chapter 6: Dwelling in Despair**

* * *

Maka sat on the great, long stairs of Shibusen. She tightly gripped her left arm and wiped away her shedding tears.

"Ki-chi and Wi-chi sucks!"

Tsubaki sighed worriedly, "Look at those two, they're practically dead."

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed. "Dead."

"BUT THEY'RE NOT KAMI!" Black*Star yelled.

"Neither are you." Hikaru stated.

Black*Star's facial expressions changed into one that was quite serious. "Tsubaki, I want to talk."

She gave him a confused look but went along with it. They disappeared into a room.

Hikaru wanted to eavesdrop, peek or anything! He wanted to see what he was doing.

"I can't believe I said that to her!" Kid banged his head on the wall.

"Why is she mad at me too?" Will questioned himself, "It was this idiot who made her mad, not me. So why am I hated too?!"

"Shut up you two, I'm trying to eavesdrop here." Hikaru announced.

And Will's light brilliantly glowed up with a happy face. "Hikaru! You can check on her!"

"Wha- nii-chan don't go deciding on who I spy and talk to." Hikaru protested.

"I'll tell Kami-Sama about that time you-"

"FINE!" Hikaru left in a second to look for the young girl.

"Sometimes I'm just so good, _too_ good." Will praised himself with arrogance.

"Yeah, I _definitely_ agree." Kid rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I know right! Ki-cha and Wi-cha really sucks!" Two figures complained as they approached the young, untrained meister.

"Ki-cha? Wi-cha?" Maka went back into her not-so-distant past and found only two people who said that. "An-chan! Tsu-chan!"

"Hello Maka." The two girls grinned. "Would you like to dream?"

"Of a world without fighting?" Maka asked, taking in their bait.

"Yeah, if you want to dream, you can always follow us." Anya smiled reaching out her hand.

"KIDNAPPERS!" A loud voice echoed.

The three girls looked up the stairs to see Hikaru panting like crazy.

Tsugumi brought out a halberd from a dark vortex which soon disappeared. "Will you last without a weapon?"

Hikaru, mad from being provoked, charged up to Tsugumi, dodging each and every attack.

"This is reality though," Anya smirked as she dealt a blow to him with magic.

"Ugh," He groaned. He collapsed to the ground soon enough.

"What'd you do An-chan?"

"Just showed him reality, or dreams." Anya replied, saying the last part quietly.

"I just hope it doesn't have side affects on him like our test-dummies." Tsugumi sighed.

"It'll be fine," Anya sat next to Maka, "Ahh, I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Nee-chan! You said you would never talk about this!" Tsugumi blushed at Anya's comment.

* * *

_I'm Hikaru. I'm in a dark space. Filled with doors?!  
I opened a door and saw Black*Star and Tsubaki being happy. I watched as they cuddled and fed each-other food. I-I. I'm not needed in her life. _

_It was like those two were a couple already. When I know they're not, tears still escape my eyes._

_I shut the door quickly but I fall to tears. _

_"You can take up our offer if you ever feel despair."_

_Come on Hikaru! You know better than to ever side with the antagonists of a story!" _

_"If you ever feel despair."_

_It echoed. Over and over again. _

_"Despair."_

_The doors crumbled to dust. Soon it was just black. Black was surrounding me. _

_"Are you falling?" Someone asked me._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_A figure walked up to me. But what seemed like walking was actually running. He was soon to my face. He opened his mouth, revealing a weapon and he opened his three eyes. _

_"Falling into madness?"_

* * *

Hikaru's eyes opened and he was looking at the three girls he was with before.

"So," Anya smirked, "How was reality."

Hikaru looked downwards, confused what to do.

_I feel so bad for toying with his mind, but we have to do what we have to do,_ Tsugumi thought.

"I'll join," He said at last.

Maka didn't understand what was happening at all, _Join what? He was just sleeping but now he's all serious. What's happening?!_

"See you later Maka." Tsugumi waved as the three left Maka.

But Maka didn't hesitate, "I don't know what's happening! But Hi-ka! Is this the right decision?!"

He looked at me with despair dwelling in his eyes, "I don't know."

Anya was content with his answer as she guided him to their lair with Tsugumi.

Maka was crying rivers. The look 'Hi-ka' gave her was frustrating. He's always happy right? So how come it's like he's seeking revenge?

* * *

"Right and then Kid kept whining about how the portrait was 1 inch off!" Patty exclaimed.

"Right he needs to get over- AH!" Liz tripped. She rubbed her head then looked back at what she tripped over.

A swollen-red eyed still crying Maka that was curled up in a ball.

"Maka?!" The two said in confusion. Nevertheless, they knew she was their companion. So they brought her to Lord Death's room which was filled with their other companions.

"So, Maka never reverted back to her older self?" Kid sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, I just found her crying on the stairs." Liz explained.

"If only we had Soul or Anya, the people who did this to turn her back." Tsubaki added.

"Hi-Ka." Maka sobbed.

"Hikaru?" Will asked.

"He left with An-chan and Tsu-chan with sadness in his eyes!" Maka yelled at them.

Which took everyone by surprise.

"Now this is turning pretty serious now isn't it?" Lord Death said in a pretty serious tone while coming out of the mirror.

"Honourable Father," Kid stared. "May we go in search of them?"

"This isn't the right time yet." Lord Death said, once again happy. "We still need to lift the spell on Maka."

"RIGHT!" Black*Star yelled, "BUT WITH MY GOD POWERS I SHALL AID!"

His statement only got a Lord Death Chop dent on his head.

Lord Death turned back to the group and eyed them. "Do you want to know?"

The group of meister and weapons eagerly nodded for a reply.

"Really, really want to know?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

"Well you need-"

* * *

**And that's done :D**

**I did that on purpose! Well Hikaru, you going emo aren't you?**

**I see none of you answered what their ship names should've been. Thanks for that XD**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**[I think I updated this story pretty late so I apologize if you were ever looking forward to this chapter.]**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
